


Worked Into a Shoot

by Manic_Misanthrope



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Partial Nudity, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: It's getting close to Valentines day and Ryuji has no idea what to do for it! Desperation is kicking in and there isn't much he won't do to get the perfect gift, even if it freaks him out at first, but maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask the freakiest guy he knew if he could join in for what he had planned to make a joint present.





	Worked Into a Shoot

Hudled over empty cups in Leblanc, trying to get every ounce of warmth before trecking back out into the cold January air, Ryuji looked up at Ren in pure despair “I have no freaking clue what I'm gonna do, dude.” He moaned with puppy dog eyes.

“Come on Ryuji, it can't be that bad looking for gifts. You still got time.” Ren reassured him, giving a reassuring pat on the hand, trying to bring the blond out of his funk.

“Time ain't the issue here and you know it!” Ryuji wailed “I should have seen this coming...”he groaned, pressing his face into the coffee stained table “What the heck do you get the girl who's got everything? Man... Haru's gonna never forgive me for messing this up.”

“Ryuji,” Ren sighed “Even if it's something small, the effort you went to is gonna be way more important to her. Trust me, to her no bunch of roses however big is gonna have anything on a bunch of wild flowers you got from the woods somewhere.”

“Right... I just gotta go out and get eaten by a bear or something.” Ryuji sighed, flopping back into the chair.

“Okay, if you're gonna be a pessimist about it, how about I help you out with it.” Ren groaned, knowing that this was 90% what Ryuji was planning on.

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaims, snapping straight up and confirming Ren's suspicions “What's the plan Joker?”

“Well... I could cut you in to what I was gonna do,” Ren suggested before showing a wicked grin “But you probably wouldn't go for it.”

“Why not, what you got going for Makoto?” Ryuji asked eagerly, beaming at his good friend.

“Erotic. Photoshoot.” Ren stated simply.

“WHAT!?” the blond yelled, recoiling in shock.

“Think about it, who else could get shots of you... but you?” Ren sweetly suggested “It's something unique, takes effort and something she's gonna appreciate a lot if what Ann's been telling me is any hint.”

“Ann said what?!” Ryuji continued to squeak, his face going pale “How does she? Why do you...”

“Haru tells Ann, Ann tells me. Not everything though, you're deepest darkest secrets are safe with your girlfriend unless you blurt it out.” Ren chuckled.

“What, you think I'm gonna go around shouting 'Hey everybody, I like it in the ass!' like... I dunno what.” Ryuji complained, only for his eyes to go wide when he realised what he said as Ren burst out in laughter.

“Really?” Ren asked as the laughs subsided “I'm joking! I'm joking. But seriously, relax, it's fine. It's not gonna be creepy, I'm gonna do it with you so it's not so bad.” He reassured.

“Doesn't that make that... you know... kinda...weird if we're both getting our dicks out?” Ryuji suggested, hesitantly.

“That makes it better for them.”

“How?”

“Think about what you'd think if they did a photoshoot, willingly, no camera creep or anything. What would you say or think if they did a bunch of photos of them lying on pillows in their underwear? Maybe hugging, maybe going beyond.” Ren tried to explain the logic.

“I'd say hell yeah!” Ryuji answered, frankly.

“Exactly!” Ren pointed out “Now just reverse it and you see what I'm getting at here. Much better way to pay for chocolates than breaking a credit card trying to buy shit.”

“Okay so... how are we gonna find someone to take nearly nude photos of us without it being a creep?” the blond delinquent asked.

“Simple, we use someone our age, there's enough people who know how to use cameras in school beyond just getting a phone out.”

“Dude, no way can we ask anyone from the photography club to take these, we're in deep shit schoolwise already!”

“What if it wasn't from that club?” Ren suggested conspiratorially “Someone with the talent to make it look good, but close enough to not fuck us over out of peer pressure.”

“...Yusuke?” Ryuji suggested.

This time it was Ren's turn to recoil in shock “What? No! We ask him and he's either gonna get so pissed that we want him to do photos instead of paintings or our dicks end up in a public gallery!”

“Shit, yeah... then who?”

“Futaba's got enough cameras...”

“Fuck. No. This thing's weird enough as is!” They didn't need the double whammy of Futaba being a: younger than both of them, and b: five times more perverted. There should be limits to time on the internet.

“Alright... alright, chill. I asked Ann.” Ren confessed.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Boys,” Sojiro piped up from behind the bar “I'm trying my best not to listen to a bunch of teenagers talk about their sex lives, but if you keep yelling I'm gonna have to kick you out until you get it out of your system.” He warned.

“Sorry boss,” Ren called back before turning back to Ryuji “What? She's trying to branch out and learn the production side of her work, this is gonna be great help to her, and gets us something in return without paying for it.”

“You don't see the problem of doing a shoot to make our girlfriends hot under the collar in front of Ann? What if they find out and think we're cheating on them?”

“Together with Ann as a threesome?”

The yell was quickly caught in Ryuji's throat, causing the blond to burst out in a coughing fit before managing to speak normally “...Dude...” he whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Don't worry. We're not doing anything _with_ her, and the worst case scenario is she blows the surprise before Valentines and we have to... I dunno, promise to do whatever they want. They'll understand.” Ren waved off.

“...” Ryuji let out, blankly staring into his coffee cup.

“It's that or fighting the bear in the woods while looking for flowers.”

“Fine! Tell her I'm in, and she's not allowed to laugh.” Ryuji sighed, folding his arms.

* * *

Of all the places for two teenagers to get nearly naked together and get photos taken in the middle of January, Ann's parents' house was pretty much the ideal location. It was private with her parents being away on business for a good chunk of the year, discreet as the three were known to be good friends anyway so them visiting her wouldn't be the biggest deal in the world, at least to people they gave a damn about, and it also was roomy enough to fit a photo studio in while still having good heating to make stripping down possible. Ryuji just wished Ann wasn't so gung-ho about this idea and was starting to think that the blonde had planned it.

“So how tempted were you to do the million layers of clothes trick I used on Yusuke? Or are you both like just waiting for a chance to shed it all?” Ann asked with a wide smile while the boys set up the backdrop and canvas.

“Can... can you not?” Ryuji asked, his face bright crimson despite not even getting started yet.

“How high did you whack up the heat in here?” Ren asked “If either of us tried to wear more than a jacket in here we'd melt.”

“Thought it'd provide some incentive to show some skin if you got sweaty first.” Ann said in an audibly faux-sweet tone.

“I hate the both of you.” Ryuji growled, thinking about all the frustrations he'd be able to take out on a bear in the woods, but there was probably laws against that.

“Okay, that looks good!” Ann called out, moving the camera and backlight into position while Ryuji moved the ladders back behind the backdrop “Let's do a test!”

“What's with the canvas on the floor?” he asked.

“So you don't stomp oil onto my mom's carpet.” Ann answered.

“WHAT!?” Yelled Ryuji in a volume that showed how unafraid he was to be kicked out.

“Well how else am I supposed to make it look good first time?” Ann asked “It's either you get shiny now, or I have to try and shop it into something good and that takes hours. This is for Haru, not me.”

“Right right, think about Haru,” Ryuji reminded himself “Is there a place to get changed?” He asked.

“Bathroom's over there, there's bathrobes and towels so you don't have to walk around a girls house in just a banana hammock.” Ann indicated.

“Ann, please. We're wearing speedos for this, we have some class.” Ren corrected as Ryuji wandered off.

Staring at the small black swim trunks and then at himself, Ryuji sucked in a few deep breaths “Think about what she'd want to see,” he told his reflection, before throwing off his vest and looking at his bare chest “Come on man, you're freaking hot,” He reassured himself as he tugged on the waistband of his pants “What's the difference between this and a dick pic? I mean I'm not even getting naked. Wait... then it's not a dick pic it's a... aww fuck it.” He mumbled, kicking off his socks and pulling on the speedo, wincing as it snapped tightly on “Gah! Do they always make these fit so tight?” He complained before strolling out of the door and back to the impromptu studio, slinging over the loose robe “I can nail this.”

“See, it's not so bad.” Ren called, noting the change in the blond's posture as he walked out. No longer was he shuffling his feet, but taking confident steps as he stepped on to the canvas.

“Okay Ren, your turn to get changed,” Ann pointed from behind a professional looking camera set-up, only poking her head above the camera once she was sure the leader of the Phantom Thieves was out of earshot “You sure about this Ryuji?” She asked, her voice suddenly full of concern.

“I mean... I guess I am?” The blond shrugged, still holding on to the robe.

Ann's face showed how little she was convinced by his tone “If you're not comfortable, I'll say that we did all of your stuff while Joker was in the bathroom getting changed. Haru'll understand it.” She said, offering an escape route.

Ryuji stood with an intense look of deep thought as he weighed up his options “Honestly, thanks... but I'm gonna do this anyway now,” He said, throwing off the white robe and letting Ann see his well toned body as he reached down for the bottle of baby oil at the side “It's probably better knowing I don't have to do it now, but Haru... she'd love this right? I mean it's not anything she hasn't seen but done by a pro.” He said, pouring a generous cover of oil over his shoulders, shivering slightly as it ran down his spine.

This wasn't the first time Ann had seen him shirtless, they'd been to the beach together, but usually he was doing something stupid or funny that made it hard to focus on what he looked like with little clothing. Now Ann was really getting a good look, and the urge to hide behind a camera so she wasn't blatantly staring at his abs as he rubbed the oil over them, or further lower. “Looks good!” She squeaked out, trying to force her blush back down and regain some composure. Although the public speaking technique of imagining everyone in their underwear wasn't gonna help out much here as he lathered down his thighs, giving his skin a hypnotic sheen.

“All-alright. So uh... how do we do this? Do I just stand here and smile or..?” Ryuji asked, shrugging his shoulders with a nervous grin.

“Maybe pose?” Ann suggested with her face firmly behind the camera as she took the first picture, Ryuji in a black speedo and nothing else, smiling while scratching the back of his head. With the blond's face still crimson, he tried a few poses for the camera, stretching out as though he was preparing for an intense workout in the gym. His blush faded with each click of the camera to the point where he was smiling wide as he held his arms up and curled his biceps, imaging what Haru was going to say and do when she got to see this in a few weeks time as he felt his speedos tighten even further.

“All done? I was hoping I'd get to see part of the show.” Ren commented as he strutted from the bathroom, his robe and towel slung under his arm as he moved with supreme confidence.

“Aww, screw you Ren.” Ryuji said with a smile before turning back to the camera.

“Okay Ryuji, I think we got enough of you for the packa- pack. Pack for Haru.” Ann stumbled, waving Ren onto the stage for round two as Ryuji was left to sit down on a towel while Ren oiled himself up and god damn if the glasses wearing young man didn't know _exactly_ what he was doing. The blond was just hot, Ren was being seductive as he rubbed the oil down his thighs, bending over for the camera and telling Ann that she could start any time, licking his lips as he did. Neither blonde could take their eyes off the show.

“And... that's enough, I think.” Ann said, reaching desperately for a bottle of water.

“What about stuff with the both of us?” Ren asked.

“What?” Came the unanimous reply.

“Come on, we talked about in Leblanc, two guys equals more hot.” He explained with an exasperated expression.

“Fine, alright. Not like we're running out of film here.” Ryuji agreed, standing up straight and walking back over to the back drop to do a few joint photos of them in their swimsuits, not doing much apart from doing a few comparison poses and the blond noting with some satisfaction how even the ice-cool exterior of Ren seemed to develop a few cracks as they got closer “What's wrong? Thought this was your idea.” Ryuji teased with a shark grin, gaining more confidence with every second as they sneaked closer, inch by inch, comparing how good they looked between Ren's smooth skin and lean physique against Ryuji's more muscular body, the blond even comparing heights on camera before a not-to-subtle step toward each other caused both boys to stumble on a snag in the canvas and fall at each other, reaching out to stop themselves from slipping down on the mat.

“Uh...” was all Ryuji could let out as they held their impromptu pose. His arm was wrapped around Ren's head and holding on tightly as they waited to see if they'd actually remain standing, the force shoving the side of the black haired delinquent into his chest as Ryuji tried not to feel the messy hair tickling him. Ren for his part had latched on to Ryuji's waist, throwing both arms to secure himself as his fingers unintentionally brushed the black elastic around his waist.

An audible click came from the camera as Ann slowly peered over the black box, once again trying to use it to shield her expression “Okay... guys, I think we got something to work with here...” she breathed.

“We do?” Ren asked, mostly towards Ryuji's oiled chest as it painted a layer on his cheek.

“We do. And we need more.” Ann insisted, taking a few more pictures for good measure.


End file.
